Gemindi
by Chinow
Summary: A bounty is placed on Han and his family. No one knows why except for a young girl with eyes that change color to fit her mood. She is an exceptional user in the Force. Is it possible that she is a Jedi as well? Chap three up! R
1. Mood Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to the guy with a brain. I also do not own Mara Jade, Jaina, Jacen, or Anakin. They also belong to people with a brain. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
This occurs after the Jedi academy trilogy. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, read them, they're good books.  
  
Chapter 1: Mood Eyes  
  
Han was very happy. He had taken the time off to sit in a cantina. How long has it been since I've even been to a bar? He thought to himself. Not since his wife had been elected the President of the Senate, at least.  
  
Han wasn't really drinking. He was mainly looking at the patrons inside. Most he could tell were there only to find a ride, or get a job. That was what he mostly did when he was a smuggler. One specific patron kept catching his eye. It was a lone figure, sort of short for a smuggler. He wore a black cloak that covered him from face to toe. How does he ever expect to get a job looking like that? Most people want to be able to trust there pilot. At least, trust as far as an outlaw can trust.  
  
He also thought the boy was too young. There was something about him that kept him thinking. There were some species in the galaxy where an adult male can only get to about 3 feet, he knew, but there was something else. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, or the way he seemed to shut away all people. Or maybe Han simply had enough to drink for one night. He was supposed to meet Chewie outside soon. Keeping Chewie waiting would be a very bad thing because then he'd come bursting in here, ripping off people's heads until Han was found.  
  
Han was about to stand when a man sat down in his booth.  
  
"You Han Solo?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" He replied, reaching for his blaster.  
  
"Put your hands on the table," the man said, revealing a blaster of his own pointed at Han's heart, "I got a bounty on you."  
  
"I thought those days were over. I'm legit now!"  
  
"I still got a-"  
  
A bright flash of light was seen and the bounty hunter's head went flying across the room. Han looked up to see the cloaked figure.  
  
"Come on. There's bound to be more of them around here." The boy was right. As soon as he said it, three more creatures stood up and walked towards the two.  
  
"No need to tell me twice." The two got up and ran outside the cantina.  
  
"I got a speeder over here. I'll take you back to where you need to go."  
  
"Who are you?" Han asked as they ran towards the speeder.  
  
"Run faster," He said, "I'll explain later. We gotta hurry!"  
  
Han looked behind him, to see no one. "Are you sure? They aren't behind us!"  
  
The man didn't answer, instead he quickened his pace. When the two reached the speeder, they saw that the three accomplices were already there, waiting for them.  
  
"Chinow, stay out of this. This isn't a job for little girls." One of them said.  
  
"Little…." Han started.  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself!" The cloaked figure stepped forwards.  
  
"You're a girl?!" Han exclaimed.  
  
"Out of our way, wench," The other bounty hunters started to form a circle around them, "Or we'll be forced to get you, too."  
  
The one he called Chinow took off her cloak to reveal a teenage looking girl, about 5' 3" in height. She wore black pants that were tucked into knee-high boots. She had on a white blouse with a black vest over it. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. At her left hip was a lightsaber and on her right was a blaster. "I'd like to see you try, Nak."  
  
One charged towards her, ready to take her down. She quickly moved out of the way and lightning fast, she karate chopped the back of his neck, sending him down. "Next," She replied.  
  
The other one was quicker, charging silently behind her. He suddenly had a viroblade at her throat and was taunting her. "I'd like to see you get out of this one."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to move slowly." She elbowed him in the gut, making his hand fly away from her throat. She turned around and landed a high kick right in his face. Before he even hit the ground, she kicked him in the back, making him fly upward and land five feet away.  
  
She turned around to face Han and the other attacker. Her eyes were a bright red and a small slight appeared on her cheek. Her expression was challenging to the other hunter.  
  
The last remaining bounty hunter had a blaster out and aimed at her. "D-d- don't m-m-m-m-move, or I-I-I'll fire." He stammered.  
  
"Get out of here. Spare yourself." She said. Han noticed that her eye color was changing. It was deepening more towards brown.  
  
The man was obviously scared, but it didn't look as if he'd fire. He turned around and ran. Chinow smiled. Han looked at her in awe.  
  
"Let's go." She said and turned around to get inside the speeder. Han started forwards, but a blaster shot made him instinctively hit the ground. He wasn't hurt so it had to be a miss. But wait-  
  
Chinow was on the ground. She turned around quickly and shot two bolts in the shadows. A figure slumped to the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it must have been a miss."  
  
"No, he hit his target alright." She moved her hand to reveal a still- burning hole in her side. "Let's go. I gotta get you back. There's bound to be more of them." She stood up and slowly moved inside the speeder. Han saw in the distance, a wookie waiting outside the cantina.  
  
"One minute."  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
Han signaled for Chewie to come over. He did. Then, he introduced him to his savior. When Han looked inside, he saw that Chinow lay passed out in the drivers seat.  
  
"Let's take her back to the Palace." Han suggested. Chewbacca growled in agreement.  
  
The two moved her aside and made their way back to the old Imperial Palace where Leia and Luke were waiting for them. On the way, Han told Chewie how the girl had saved him.  
  
When they arrived and passed through security, C-3PO was there, waiting for them. "Welcome back Master Han. Oh," He added, seeing Chinow, "Who might this young lady be?"  
  
"She saved me at the cantina, but got wounded in the process. Get a bacta tank ready and alert the medics."  
  
For possibly the first time, Han was glad at Threepio's efficiency. The medics came down almost right after Chewie and him had gotten her out of the speeder. After he saw them taking her down, he went up to tell Luke about her. She had carried a lightsaber with her so maybe she was a Jedi, too. Luke would definitely like to hear of it. 


	2. Another Jedi?

Disclaimer: I only own Chinow and the events that took place here. Everything else was made up by either George Lucas or Timothy Zahn or Kevin J. Anderson. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Chapter 2: Another Jedi?  
  
Luke was sitting in his sister's house. He was awaiting Han's return. He was also comforting Leia.  
  
"I shouldn't have let him go. The underground is a dangerous place and I 'm sure something happened to him."  
  
Luke smiled. "Come on, Leia. Han's a big boy. He can take care of himself, you know that."  
  
"It's been so long since he was a smuggler. Who says that he hasn't forgotten how rough it can be?"  
  
"Leia, your paranoid. Besides, it's instinct. You can't forget instinct no matter how much you try."  
  
"I know, but I can't help but think that something has happened to him." Leia was now pacing back and forth.  
  
Luke stood up to stop her. "Chewie's with him, Leia. No harm can come to him while he's there."  
  
"I guess." Leia admitted reluctantly.  
  
At that moment, Han walked in with Chewie following close behind.  
  
"Hey guys." He said.  
  
"Han. Did you have a nice time?"  
  
"Uhh… yeah, hon. It was great."  
  
"Good. I'm going to go check on the kids." Leia went upstairs and checked in on Jaina and Jacen, leaving Han to talk with Luke.  
  
"What happened Han?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to worry you guys but you see. There's this girl- "  
  
"You already have a wife and kids, Han" Luke said, dryly.  
  
"Not in that kind of way. Besides, she's a little girl. I think she may be a Jedi." Han replied.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, she has very quick reflexes and carries a light saber." Han then explained to Luke what had happened at the bar. Luke listened and when he was done he spoke.  
  
"I'll talk to her when she's better. You took her to the medics?"  
  
"Yeah. But she should be done now. Unless something else went wrong." With that, the two left to go see Chinow.  
  
The doctor met them once they entered.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine. The bolt struck her appendix, causing it to rupture. We had to take it out. It was a routine procedure and she'll be fine once she wakes up." The doctor explained.  
  
"I'd like to speak with her, please." Luke said.  
  
"She's a young girl who has been through enough. I don't think she needs an inquisitor right after a very traumatizing experience." The doc chastised.  
  
A crash was heard in the back, followed by a yell. "Where the hell am I? And watch the pointy objects ya big oaf!"  
  
The doctor ran back, followed by Han and Luke. When they arrived on the scene, they saw instruments scattered everywhere and the medics huddled in the corner. Chinow was standing on the bed looking around. She saw the doctor, but failed to recognize Luke and Han. "Where'd you put my blaster and saber?"  
  
"Madam, please. Calm down. You need your rest." The doctor said.  
  
"What I need is my blaster and saber. Sooner rather than later!" She replied.  
  
Han was trying to hold back a laugh and Luke moved forward to try and help the doctor.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. You were wounded and they were trying to help. You don't need your weapons in here." He said.  
  
Chinow looked at him. Luke took the moment to see that her eyes were flaring red. "You're the Jedi, aren't you?" she said.  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
Chinow jumped down and shot one more menacing glare towards the medics in the corner. They cringed back, which made her smile. "You can call me Chinow."  
  
Chinow stepped out the door, as if none of this had ever happened. The medics in the corner got up and slowly started to pick up everything. Luke and Han ran out to catch her.  
  
"Wait a minute! Who are you?" Luke called.  
  
"I just told you my name was Chinow." She replied simply.  
  
"I mean, why are you here?"  
  
"Because he," She pointed at Han, "brought me here."  
  
Han took this moment to interrupt, "Do you have anywhere you go?"  
  
She spun around. "I got a ship in the port. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You could stay here for the night. I owe it to you at least." Han said. Luke knew what he was thinking. A girl this young should be watched. There's no telling what mischief she could get into.  
  
Chinow looked at them both. She was trying to figure out whether or not she could trust these two. "You mean you have more questions you need to ask me and your trying to figure out a way to keep me either safe or out of trouble." She paused. "Well, sure and fine. But just because I'm here doesn't mean that I trust or like you. It also doesn't mean that I'm going to answer every question you need asked."  
  
Luke nodded. Dang she was harsh. He wondered if she ever sugar coated anything.  
  
Once they arrived back up at the penthouse, Chinow walked forwards to a couch. "This'll do! Thanks!" and she lied down in an attempt to sleep.  
  
"Can we at least ask you a couple questions?" Luke said.  
  
"You can ask but I'm not saying I'll answer." She replied sharply.  
  
"Why were you at the cantina?" Han asked.  
  
"To get even with my boss. Next."  
  
"Do you know why there's a bounty on Han's head?"  
  
"Not just Han. You've got one, too. So do your kids and Leia, too." She said, "And just to answer your next question, I don't know who put it there or why. I just know that some rich dude put 1,000,000 creds for each member of your family alive. 500,000 for all dead. Saving the heads."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"How do you know all this information on the bounty hunters?"  
  
"Simple. But I won't answer it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You won't like the answer."  
  
"Try us."  
  
She sighed, and then replied, "I used to work for them. But that was back when we only did jobs against the Empire. One they decided to hit the NR, too, we parted ways."  
  
Luke didn't believe her. At least, he thought she was only telling half of what happened. He looked at her, just now noticing that her eyes were now blue. "Weren't your eyes red awhile ago?" He pointed out.  
  
"They change color with my mood. Red for angry, blue for boredom, brown for calmness, green for excitement, black for pain or depression, and violet for love and compassion." She explained. She sounded as if she'd explained this a lot. "Now are we done?"  
  
"Not quite." Han said. She sighed and they continued to ask her questions. Some she answered, some she didn't, and one she told them to go to that underground hot place.  
  
They didn't really find out that much. All they knew was that she was trained in the Force (she wouldn't say by whom), one of those bounty hunters was related to her (this was really just a guess, she wouldn't confirm it), and she hated the Empire more than anything. This they could definitely tell was true. After Han said the word 'Emperor', several objects fell off the shelves and her eyes were as bright a red as he'd ever seen. They decided this meant she wasn't an Imperial spy.  
  
After the questioning, she lied down and went to sleep. Han suspected that she was really only half-asleep. Most people like her don't trust people like me. He would know seeing as how he used to be like that. At the top of the stairs, Han made a bet with Luke.  
  
"50 creds says she'll be gone in the morning." He said.  
  
"She won't go. Besides, there are guards everywhere. And they are here to keep people from getting in as well as out. They'd catch her before she made it down the corridor." Luke replied.  
  
"So it's a bet then?"  
  
"Let's make it 100."  
  
"Fine by me." Han said. Then, the two went into their separate rooms and fell asleep. 


	3. Suicide

Disclaimer: Okay, the evil disclaimer is getting old and I don't feel like typing this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!!!!!!! There, I said it! Are ya happy? I'm not…. :'(  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Suicide  
  
Well, that was easy enough. Chinow thought to herself after distracting the second pair of guards. She quickly ran inside the Turbo Lift and punched the button that said Roof. Naturally, there's going to be more Sec up there. Good, I can use the challenge.  
  
She had to admit that getting out of here wasn't quite as easy as he had thought. Not hard, but not easy either. This is one of the few places that bothered to put an alarm on the inside of the window as well as the outside. But, as most rich people do, they had forgotten to put a hand lock on the inside of the door, so leaving wasn't that hard. She had left about an hour after the men had gone to sleep. If they thought she was staying, they were insane! She didn't steal anything. Nothing other than food, but rich types like that won't mind a few pieces of fruit.  
  
The Turbo Lift was almost to the Roof and Chinow quickly scanned it for life forms. Only two pairs up there, and they aren't patrolling the area. She guessed that meant motion detectors or a heat sensitive floor. No matter, she was just up there to jump off the roof, not try to run across it and wait for a huge space craft as some hunters or assassins did. She preferred to jump off and have the ship meet her down close to the ground and catch her. It was easy enough. Heaven knows she'd done it enough times.  
  
Once the door opened, she used the Force to levitate herself over towards the edge. It took some energy, but she had practiced it for a long time, so it was natural to her. Most Jedi don't think to use the Force in this way. It does require a great deal of concentration and practice, but once you master it, it proves to be a great asset. Once she reached the end of the roof, she let go of her concentration and let gravity take its worth. She also wondered whether or not she'd pass the rooms of Luke or Han. I wonder what they'd do once they see me fly past them. This brought a smile to her lips as she continued to fall.  
  
Free falling is fun. I have to remember to do this more often. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Maybe I should stick around and help them. After all, I do know who it is who's trying to kill them. Then again, I did let them know about the bounty so I've done my good deed for this millennium. The problem with Free Falling, she thought, is that you have too much time for thought.  
  
Down below, she saw her ship waiting for her. It was worth her lives savings to tie the computer in with her mind. Since she made the computer a living thing, she could communicate telepathically with her. It was easier than a remote that some smart pilots used. It was expensive, but definitely worth it!  
  
100 meters. Almost there…  
  
90 meters. She stretched her self out and undid her cape to help with air resistance.  
  
80 meters. She saw the narrow doorway open in her ship.  
  
70 meters. She moved to make sure she would fall through the hole and not hit the outer rim of the ship. She preferred NOT to have her brains scattered all over her ship today.  
  
60 meters. She prepared herself for the impact.  
  
50 meters. She saw the cushion she'd left there from the last time she pulled this stunt.  
  
40 meters. Yeah, like a couple inches of cushiony soft pillow was going to stop her from feeling the Ouch.  
  
30 meters. Note to self: Get a bigger cushion.  
  
20 meters. Note to self: Stay out of situations where she needed to do this stunt.  
  
10 meters. She twisted around so she'd land on her feet.  
  
0 meters. Ow….  
  
Above her, the door way closed and she saw just how far it was to the top. Man, I'm suicidal…  
  
The ship named Sangi took them up towards the atmosphere and, once clear, jumped into hyperspace. Chinow finally stood up after the jump and rubbed her poor rib cages. She checked for broken bones and was relieved when she found none. She made her way up to the bridge, stopping only in the fuel room to drop half of the stolen fruit in there for Sangi to eat later on.  
  
Once she reached the bridge and sat in her favorite spinny chair, she feasted on the fruit she borrowed without the intent of returning. As she ate, she wondered when they'd find out she left, and what their reaction would be. Han should have known she'd sneak out. He was once a smuggler not unlike herself. She realized that he was respectable now, but still… He should have seen it coming.  
  
"Ah! I almost forgot!" She yelled aloud. "I don't have a job now. Good thing I took that fruit. I might have to result to stealing until I get another steady job…" Chinow was only 15, yet she'd had over 20 different jobs so far. It was very hard because, being so young, most people wouldn't hire her. She had to result to going to her brother last time. And he's probably really ticked off at her now. He wasn't with the other cronies when she had to kick their butts, luckily. But, he would have heard about it by now.  
  
She started to think that maybe she should have stayed at the Palace. It was after all, a free place to crash. Could she get back and sneak in by the time they woke up? No, she'd die rather than depend on someone else for a living. She had a problem with trusting people. Everything in my life, I've earned. I've proved that I can survive without anyone and I can do it again!  
  
Hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Told ya." Han said, first thing in the morning to Luke.  
  
Luke reluctantly handed over the creds and said, "Wonder how she got out."  
  
"We'll ask around to see if anything different happened last night." Han said. As much as he knew she'd sneak out, he was kind of hoping that she wouldn't. "She couldn't have been more than 15."  
  
Luke nodded in agreement. They both made it a mental note to try and find her. 


End file.
